All's Fair In Love And War
by AlexandraNeko
Summary: A girl named Ariana gets transported to Gaea instead of Hitomi! Unfortunately she doesn't get on well with everyone, so she joins the Dragonslayers instead...the Escaflowne series from Zaibach point of view. ANOTHER CHAPTER, ANOTHER DAY!
1. Notes

**All's fair in love and war: Notes (Updated)**

***Disclaimer*** I OWN ESCAFLOWNE SO SUE ME!...Okay so I do in my dreams.....I wasn't being serious about the sueing thing.  
So I don't own Escaflowne and I'm not rich, Ariana is mine though!

01/12/01 Here I am again, eating an apple and drinking strong coffee at my computer. I'm putting up two more chapters while I'm still at school to upload them, which means I won't be able do any chapters over Christmas so guess what? I'm gonna do two chapters of this tonight, a chapter of Big Brother, a chapter of Dragonslayers on the Mystic Moon _and_ design a logo for my The Vision of Alseides, my Dilandau website that I might do as well as do my maths homework! Maybe I'll do some chapters over christmas and sneak a floppy into the library (With the scary woman who watches me read Escaflowne fanfiction).  
Oh and another thing I found out today that Goudashim is actually the capital of Freid not Asturia. Palas is the capital of Asturia So I'll change that too. I kinda wish I never killed Miguel off at the beginning (or at all) cos I've just seen 'The blue eyed prince' again and MIGUEL IS SO BLOODY HOT! Why the hell did I not notice it before???? I really hate Zongi, who is making an appearance in this fic soon. I guess someone else will have to be taken prisioner in Freid.

I think I'll update these every chapter......Yeah, yeah I know character personalities might not correspond to their series counterparts I just made up all of the Dragonslayer personalities. And the Viole thing, I always thought she was the girl Dilandau slaps in episode three and I've read on plenty of Dragonslayer sites where it does say Viole is a girl. Oh the controversy its killing me, well Viole is a girl in this fic cos I'm not changing it now, how is anyone supposed to know the gender and personalities of (Most of) the Dragonslayers anyway? They have like ten seconds screen time each throughout the entire series.  
D'ya like my 'This is how a guymelef works' theory in chapter four? I'm not sure about the Alseides guymelefs and how they really function, but I also just made that up of observing the guymelefs in the series and how the characters use them. I made a horrible mistake in chapter three. I wrote (And I quote) 'She thought being in Zaibach would be harder on her than Allen made out' When I meant to have wrote 'She thought being in Zaibach was a lot **easier** than Allen had made out.' It won't happen again. I promise. It doesn't matter though cos I've corrected pretty much all of the mistakes throughout the fic, unless there are some I've missed, just say in a review if there is.

As if you might of noticed, the story is taking place as if Ariana goes to Gaea instead of Hitomi, which totally changes the course of events. Since they are already in Asturia and Van has his Escaflowne, it's after Fanelia has been burned down and Van is Allen's prisoner.  
I have been a good girl and done my homework cos we are actually doing war poetry at school (BORING) And I made a few references in chapter three. Okay I don't own any of it???? GOT IT!!! **Characters (In no particular order)**  
**Ariana:** She is the type of girl who has make an impression on people, and she doesn't like to be insulted. She has a lot of trouble fitting in on Gaea and she isn't the best at making friends either.  
**Dilandau:** Everybody's favourite silver-haired albino army general. Ariana falls for him, which is quite a bad idea. He has a nasty temper and has the worst case of pyromania I've ever seen.  
**Viole:** Ever had one of those friend who goes behind your back and has no respect for superiors? Here she is, I totally made her personality up so don't flame me, Viole is good friend to Ariana, despite her tendency to get her into trouble and talk about people.  
**Miguel:** Dies (I am so guilty-we hardly knew ye). Let us all have a minutes silence in honour for him.  
**Chesta:** He is a little boring but knows a lot of technical stuff , he tutors Ariana how to pilot a guymelef.  
**Allen:** Can't take no for an answer, he likes to be a hero and is Asturia's most well respected patriot.  
**Van:** He is one of the first people Ariana (unfortunately) meets, he is really cold to her. He hates Zaibach so naturally when he fights Dilandau, it all leads to trouble....  
**Millerna:** Air headed princess and everyone loves her, she is pure, sweet and graceful just like a stereotypical princess.  
**Merle:** Mean, jealous and hates new people around so she obviously doesn't get on with Ariana.  
**Zongi:** Kills Placteau and that's all I have to say. There are other charters, but since they probably don't come into the story yet, I won't do any more until next chapter.  
Well please review cos I haven't had an awful lot of reviews lately. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY. 


	2. A Hard Night

**All's fair in love and war: A hard night**

_Fire. Fire, blood and war. The flames engulfed her in a choking blaze, she couldn't escape, and then she saw it. He was smiling at her in that reassuring way. She smiled back in acknowledgment...and then he disappeared. _  
Ariana woke up. She had that strange dream again with that boy, who somehow felt as if she had know him before, but she could never see his face. She leant over the side of her bed and switched on the lamp by the plug. Wisps of black hair covered her face, four fifty-five a.m. the clock read. 'Man I'm really tired' she muttered. She had a late night last night, chasing her golden retriever, Anubis around the garden after he had heard fireworks; she was still in her clothes.  
Ariana wearly dragged herself out of bed and opened the window for a little air. She glanced down in the shadowed garden; there in the middle of the lawn were a couple of pearl-white feathers. That dog! She thought, He must have gotten out again, I suppose I'll go and put him into the house since I'm already up.  
The grass was cool on her bare feet 'Hmmm...Here Anubis...' There was no reply. 'He must be inside then' she silently wandered over to the feathers on the ground. They just lay there, as if a bird had died, naturally. (She _had_ thought her dog had been chasing birds again, but she was wrong).  
Ariana stared into the night sky, picking out the constellations 'The big dipper, the little dipper-' Ariana shuddered, she thought she heard a sound. A strange aura laundered in the air. Suddenly, without a warning a gleam of light shone in the sky, like a huge star. 'What the-' the light surrounded the frightened girl. 'Huah- help me!!! Mom!!!!!' Ariana found herself levitating, with a kind of energy that was unknown to her. Her blood rushed, her adrenaline and emotions were high and she felt on top of the world. The ascending girl felt a sudden light-headedness upon her.... It was the best feeling she had ever experienced.  
Ariana woke up, in the dark, was it all a dream? She hoped so. She gradually opened her eyes and uttered a murmur. Her head was throbbing and felt as if it was going to explode. She was alone, not in her cosy bed, but in an unnatural environment. It was so silent, yet so alive. Ariana cocked her head slightly sidewards and peered behind the huge tree she was propped against.  
'Yes, he is way too rough on us, maybe he should chill out once in a while' 'Hey, he didn't hit you!' 'I get told off all of the time, you jerk' There was an unmistakable sound of boyish laughter, footsteps approaching. Ariana drew her breath and held it, not to make a sound. Should she say something? It sounded like a large group of people. Looking behind the tree again, there _was_ a lot of people. They all looked like teenagers, the same age as herself but they were dressed in all the same weird clothing and were armed with what looked like swords.  
'So, how do you think we should prepare?'  
'We can make more provisions later and eat all of the food now!'   
'But they are our emergency rations, you can't eat all of it!' exclaimed a blonde boy.   
'Chesta, catch!' said a darker haired boy, throwing something to the tall blonde.   
Ariana realised she wasn't breathing and released her breath.   
'Did you hear that?'   
'What?' Questioned a female voice.   
'Yeah, these woods are crawling with wolf-men, so we better watch it.'   
'That's not the only thing we have on our minds, if Lord Dilandau catches us slacking off, he'll be really angry.' 'Awww...Chesta, lighten up a bit, he isn't here, you talk about Dilandau as if he was your hero. Me? I think he's a nut!'   
'VIOLE!'   
'Well, he is.'   
Dilandau? Chesta? Viole? _Wolfmen?_ Who were these people? Weird name choices too. In fact where was she? Ariana felt her heart pounding upon realising she was in a dark forest with a bunch of guys. 'Well I have no other choice, if I stay here I might get eaten by wolfmen, but if I go and confront them, anything could happen.' She whispered silently.   
Ariana gathered up all of her courage and with her stomach sinking with fear, she bravely stood up and walked over to them.  
'Erm, I'm lost do you know where I am?' Great. Real confident, now they'll think I'm just a little baby, she thought.   
'And just who might you be?' asked the blonde boy, Chesta sounding pretty startled.  
One of the boys, with dark hair, drew a sword from his left flank.   
'Hey, I-I-I'm only lost, I don't want to get physical about it, ca-ca-can you tell me where the nearest town is?' Ariana trembled fearfully, and she knew the small group could sense this fear.  
'Approximately five miles west of Palas, capital of Asturia' replied the girl. Palas? Where was that? I must of sleep walked, she concluded, yeah I must of sleep walked but....Asturia?   
'A-a-asturia?'  
'Yes, at the minute, anyway', the dark haired boy grinned.  
'Miguel you idiot!'  
'Ohhh well sorry....Viole, you're not my boss y'know!'  
'Yes, but Lord Dilandau is and we have to have to complete the mission' trembled Chesta.  
'You stay out of it!' Snapped Viole.  
'I'm not torching Asturia alongside that idiot!' Yelled the one who she assumed was Miguel.  
Ariana sensed she was getting nowhere the way things were going and couldn't take much more of it. 'Look can you just tell me where I am!' she yelled bluntly. Whoops. Uh-oh she thought, what were they going to do now? Maybe they would hold me hostage or something she thought, grimacing at the sight of the sheathed swords by their sides. 'Just get out of our sight, okay!' Good idea. The girl, Viole sounded pretty serious. Ariana decided they weren't going to be of much help and walked away, leaving the small crew arguing over authority.  
Ariana peered up in the sky, the woods were clearing, which is a good sign and she could just make out that it was dawn. She continued walking, wondering where she was. I wonder if my mum's worried? sudden anxiety flooded her. What is going to happen to me? I don't know anyone in 'Asturia' and I certainly am lost.  
As if by reading her thoughts, the dark woods eventually died out as she advanced. Huge monsters were stationed in this clearing! Enormous, blue, expressionless beasts loomed in gigantic rows. The traveller was shaking, and really wanted to run. To where? Something inside her told Ariana that she should not run, and the curious girl meekly trotted up to the monsters and examined one. They were, after all not monsters, but in fact mechanical giants 'Why would anyone want such things?' There were nineteen, she counted, in three rows of five and one row of four. She touched one, it was definantly metal, smooth and cold, and there was something engraved on the side of the monster's 'ankle'. '_Alseides...unit fourteen?_' Ariana had no idea what all of this was or meant, but it somehow felt so familiar.  
She was overridden with fatigue and really needed some sleep. She coursed her way out of the clearing with the bland-faced monsters. Ariana saw a beautiful river, a tributary with lots of side-streams running off like watery veins. 'Perfect, I can rest here' She announced, openly to herself, patting down the long grass by the river and she sat down.

00:33 10/11/01 


	3. New Alliances

**All's fair in love and war: New alliances**

_Ariana saw the pain in his eyes and heard a cold voice else yelling 'You're doing the wrong thing!' He was dying and there wasn't a single thing she could do._  
Ariana jerked upright. She found herself in a huge, soft bed, there were several faces staring down onto her. 'Where am I?' she asked in bewilderment.   
'You were lost and were sleeping in the farmer's land' replied a cool voice 'You are in the King Aston's royal palace, I brought you here for safety' Ariana placed her right arm over her face. The man who was speaking had long, blonde hair worthy of a L'Oreal supermodel.   
'Who are you then?' she asked him. 'My name is Allen Schezar, knight of Caeli, and it is my honour to protect and serve you'   
WHAT? She couldn't believe the arrogance of this guy. She could protect herself fine! 'I'm not total helpless y'know, I can look out for myself' 'I was only trying to help you, it is the duty of a knight in my position.'   
'Well get me a drink then!'  
The man sauntered off out of the room. Ariana knew she shouldn't have been so cocky to him after all, he could do anything to her. A strand of soot-black hair fell into her eyes, she tossed her head back and caught the imposing stare of all of the other people. 'Well, well, well, you're new here!' exclaimed a little girl in a taunting way, Ariana observed her in a way so she wasn't staring hard enough to be cheeky. This dark-skinned little girl wasn't even a little girl, she had odd ears and a tail protruding from the bottom of her spine. 'Have you got a problem? I don't like your attitude, so don't get too cocky with me' the creature leant over, her hair fell into Ariana's field of vision. 'You're a weird one, what's with the clothes?' This girl was making no effort to hide her curiosity. 'Well at least I don't have a tail hanging from my bum!' accused Ariana. That tail stood on end, fluffed up sticking out of the short, yellow sundress she happened to be wearing. 'YOU!'  
The obnoxious girl's attention was diverted when the door opened. 'LORD VAN!!!!!!' She screamed, running over to a lanky, sullen-looking boy who had just entered the room. The man with long hair also accompanied him. 'Here's your drink, I never caught your name-' he started. 'It's Ariana' she sniffed. 'Ariana, what a nice name' he complimented, handing her a metal goblet. 'What is this stuff?' she asked, vaguely eying the creature-girl. 'The best Asturian wine for a lady such as yourself' said Allen 'and here's your goat's milk, Merle' handing the mean girl a glass.  
'Merle?' 'Yes that's my name!' yelled the girl  
'I see you've already made an acquaintance' commented the lanky boy. 'They've been getting on like cat and dog!' yelled a man from the back of the room. 'Yeah one's a cat and the other looks like a dog!' A lot of other men laughed. 'Kio!' snapped Allen. 'Aww boss, we was only havin' a joke on!' he replied. 'We have to welcome our visitor and treat her with all due respect' announced Allen, to everyone. Ariana felt embarrassment and anger bubble up inside her heart; this guy was really starting to annoy her. 'LOOK, I CAN STAND UP FOR MYSELF!' She never meant to of yelled, 'Look, men you all go and set up the guymelefs because we might get attacked any minute.' ordered Allen, surprisingly calm. Ariana had no idea what he was talking about. 'Look, can you just tell me where Asturia is and what I'm doing here??' She felt pretty confused and slightly angry. 'Where are you from?' he asked in a smooth voice. 'Last time I checked, Earth!' she joked. 'The Mystic Moon?' interrupted the lanky boy 'Are you from The Mystic Moon?'  
'What's the Mystic Moon?' She thought it sounded like a word a fortuneteller would use.  
'Hmm you don't even know what that is, well you certainly are primitive'  
'Just show me the Mystic Moon!' 'Fine. Follow me over here.' Ariana swiftly jumped out of bed and followed him to a narrow slit of a window. She had read about these at school, they were to shoot arrows from, but they were so narrow, no impending arrows could enter. What kind of civilisation was she dealing with?  
'Look. There, big deal.' He said hastily.  
'It-it-it's the Earth and the Moon!' she stared in amazement at the two spherical objects hanging in the sky, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. Someone must be playing a large-scale practical joke on her, either that or she died while she was in her back garden. 'Yes we are in Gaea' He said. 'What's your name then?' she asked the boy  
'Van Fanel, and yours is Ariana, I know.' He said to her in a superior tone of voice.  
'How did I get here?' She knew deep in her heart that he didn't even know the answer to that one.  
'MASTER! ZAIBACH IS LAUNCHING AN ATTACK!' Yelled the Kio guy, running back into the room, panting. 'Prepare the guymelefs for battle!' Announced Allen 'You stay here, Ariana this is dangerous. Kio! You prepare the heavy artillery!' Allen rushed off, his odd comrades following. No way she was sleeping. A battle? She secretly hoped Allen would come back and say 'What the hell! of course you can fight with us!' But he did annoy her, a lot and so did Van and Merle, in fact she wasn't really good at making friends at all. Allen. He tries too hard thought Ariana, walking from the window and out of the door.  
It was cold outside of the bedroom and soldiers were running amok. 'Sorry Allen, but I'm not sleeping through a battle!' She started to run, gathering speed through the corridors. Ariana was really bewildered; she hadn't the slightest idea where she was going. She reached a huge opening in the passageway and decided to follow it down. At least I'm getting somewhere; she thought glumly, there weren't lights anywhere; instead the room was lit be a set of candles on the wall. She grabbed one 'HEY! ARIANA!' Oh no it was Allen. I better pick up the pace she thought. 'Come back here, it's not safe in there!' Sweating heavily, the girl reached a dark room. She hid behind a huge stone pillar. 'Ariana! You're putting your own life at risk!!!' 'Not so calm now, eh Allen?' She uttered. Allen pressed a button on the wall and an enormous door opened up. Daylight! Yes! She collapsed against the pillar, she looked around now that it was lighter and saw it was some kind of hangar, there was a top balcony and Allen and herself were on the bottom floor and there was also those mechanical monsters she had seen the previous day, they differed a little in colour, shape and size, some were equipped with huge rapiers, some had cloaks and some even had guns. Ariana spun around to discover that she was leaning against a huge black coloured one. _'Schezarazade, prototype design 1'_ 'Ariana! There you are!' Damn. Allen found her. 'I see you've discovered my guymelef! Never run off like that! You really scared me Ariana!' Ariana found herself speechless, in awe of the machinery 'Allen, what are these?' She was curious, and so taken in by the equipment. 'These are my crew's guymelefs, machines of war. The one you're tapping you're shoe on is mine.' 'Oh, erm sorry, hee-eey Allen' She started coaxingly, 'Can I ride in one of these?'  
'Certainly not! You are a lady and I don't want you to get hurt' Sexist twat.   
'Well can I at least go outside! YOU CAN'T KEEP MY LOCKED UP IN HERE FOREVER!'  
'Please, Ariana, understand our situation here, there is fighting going on an-' 'Please- pleeeeese pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-' 'Fine then! But your not my responsibility!' SCORE! A rush of adrenaline ran to her heart. She was going to see these things fight! She didn't like admitting it, but violent sports kind of excited her. A lot.  
'Please, follow me' Allen scarpered up the metal stairs, onto the balcony and started up the guymelef. 'Aggg I-T M-A-K-E-S A L-O-T O-F N-O-I-S-E!' She yelled as Allen switched it on, he climbed in and put his arms into little holes at the side. The shield closed and the machine started moving. 'Wow! This is sooo incredible!' At the same time, Ariana felt butterflies partying in her stomach.  
He led her outside, where it was literally a battlefield. 'Ariana, don't wander any further please, I have to go and fight!' Good. A least he was gone she didn't care, Allen trampled off crushing everything in his way. Suddenly one of the blue giants she had encountered yesterday, tackled Allen. He drew his sword and swung at the attacker. It blocked. 'I get it, they must of been guymelefs I saw' They were defiantly the same ones. Allen tried again to hit it, but the blue guymelef's sword melted and reformed it self into a claw. It swung at Allen 'YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE!' She heard Allen yell. Then came an unmistakable familiar voice, boyish and naive. 'ALLEN! GET OUT OF MY WAY!' Allen aimed again and this time hit the boy's guymelef, from which a white substance spurted out.....then it collapsed to the ground. 'He's dead!' Shouted Allen victoriously, tackling another.   
Ariana ran over to the downed guymelef and peeked through the headpiece. She was right, the voice was familiar because it was that of Miguel in the woods. 'Then these must belong to...' She stared at the lifeless body and thrusted her way through the headpiece, smashing it to bits. Ariana felt sorry for the boy, who the day before sounded so happy, as if he really enjoyed his short life. There was no use but she carried the body from the guymelef. Blood covered Miguel's face. 'Poor guy....he looks so defenceless' She decided she hated Allen even more. 'ALLEN! STOP FIGHTING!' There were hundreds of guymelefs on the battlefield, it was a cold and harsh day and there were people in mortal combat, putting the swords to good use. She enjoyed violence, but this made her sick. The smell of blood was nauseating and she was just standing there, like an idiot.  
'Ariana, it's a battle, not a child's game!' Allen replied, anger teeming in his voice.  
A white guymelef with huge green crystalline jewels in it shoulders approached. She didn't know who was on whose side or what the battle was over, but it seemed so unreal. 'I HAVE YOU NOW!!!!!' Yelled a extremely happy voice, fast approaching the white guymelef. Maybe some people did enjoy war after all. 'VAN, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL EVER CROSS ME!!!' Van must be in the white guymelef, 'VAN!! ATTACKER AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!!' Yelled, Ariana. The exuberant voice came from a red guymelef, with huge metallic shoulders. It drew double-swords and attacked Van from behind. Luckily he turned around and blocked. 'VAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!! HAHAHA!!! HAAAA HHAAAA!!!!' Screamed the sadistic voice. Ariana realised she had been concentrating on Van's fight so much, she had blocked everything else out around her. There were bodies and lifeless guymelefs scattered all over the ground. One blue guymelef spurted flames from its right 'Arm'. The fire engulfed the palace. Ariana ran, desperate to get far away from the castle. Other blue guymelefs joined in with huge flamethrowers. Ariana ran, her heart pounding in her chest 'VAN!!! HELP ME! ALLEN!!' Of course, no body heard her. The air was choking and she found it hard to breath. Ariana coughed and spluttered. No it was impossible to breath. 'If I *cough* went to sleep *cough* would I wake up in my own bed?' She asked herself, trivially  
'Friend of Allen! over here!' A woman called from a trench. What did she have to lose? She coughed and choked her way to the trench. 'Please, feel free to take refuge in this trench, you are a friend of Allen after all, here put this over your mouth, it will help you breath.'  
'T-t-thank you, do you know Allen?'  
'Oh sorry! I didn't introduce myself, how rude. My name is Princess Millerna Aston of Asturia.'  
'Princess?' The blonde woman looked no older than herself.  
'By the way girl, you haven't seen Fanelia battling yet in Escaflowne? Have you?'  
The palace was burning rapidly. 'Who or what are Fanelia and Escaflowne?'  
'Van Fanel, King of Fanelia and his magnificent guymelef, Escaflowne'  
'Van? King? This was crazy. 'Yes, I saw him fighting a psycho in a red guymelef.'  
'Oh no! He's fighting Dilandau again? He might get killed, Dilandau is a good warrior, so Allen told me.' Dilandau. That name, Ariana was pretty sure she had heard it before.'  
'Why are you not defending you palace and country, hiding in this trench won't help' said Araina, coldly  
'It is a knights job to protect the country and it's citizens, plus it's too late. the castle's pretty much burnt down now, it's good they evacuated most of the people, I hope Father's okay.' Yeah, thought Ariana, quick burning castles and bimbo princesses. Great. 'Who is this Dilandau guy anyway?'  
'Call him 'Lord Dilandau' to his face, he's really mean tempered, and he's the head of the Zaibach guymelef army, he believes in destroying everything and anything. Like I said he's a talented fighter, to think he's only fifteen....He is very evil and immoral' 'Whatever.' Ariana peeked out of the trench, the guymelefs were thinning out and starting to retreat. Fire surrounded the place and it stunk of rot. 'Oh God' Ariana was breath taken 'What if I was out there still?' Skeletal remains of buildings stood, there was a sad aura surrounding the area. 'Millerna-'  
'Girl, maybe we should go and see if everyone's okay'   
'My name is Ariana!'  
'Well you're touchy!' criticized Millerna as they climbed out of the trench. 'Hey, be a dear and give me a hand' Ariana pulled Millerna out of the muddy hole. 'Would you believe that, look at my clothes all muddy' What an airhead, Van and the others could all be dead and she thinks about her clothes being dirty. 'Lets go!' The stepped over bodies of the young and old alike. 'What about your clothes Ariana? Are you making a fashion statement or something? Ladies should wear dresses.' 'I DRESS HOW THE HELL I LIKE!' She couldn't believe how sexist people were in this world, it made her very angry.  
'There's Van and Allen! They must of beaten Zaibach!' said Millerna, over excitedly. 'Princess Millerna, you're unharmed, its a plesant surprise to see you're alright.' Allen kissed Millerna's hand.  
'Did you win?' asked Ariana, curiously. 'Van always wins so there!' Merle exclaimed, sticking her catty tongue out. 'Actually Zaibach retreated after seeing so many of their men die'  
'Van, you didn't need to kill those boys.' Ariana stared into Van's eyes, sternly.  
'Huah?'  
'The one's in the blue guymelefs, it was awful, I saw them laughing and joking yesterday and seeing half of them dead now, its so cruel.'  
'Wars aren't always fair, they pre-empted us first. We made them retreat anyway, after Asturia's soldiers attacked them together, as a fleet. We should celebrate in the back of Asturia's castle, it isn't as bad back there' suggested Van. 'We tried holding them off, but there were too many, the ratio of Zaibach guymelefs to Asturia's is incredible' Allen said, blandly. 'Well, lets go and feast!' Millerna exclaimed, in a bubbly tone of voice.

03:22 11/11/01 


	4. Walking Away

**All's fair in love and war: Walking Away**

'How can you go and feast? There's been a huge battle and nobody actually cares!' Yelled Ariana, her ears tingling with anger. 'Huge?' Replied Van, 'That was a fun fight compared to the real battles, it only lasted for a couple of hours!' Everyone took their places at the table; there was lots of food, neatly arranged by a couple of cooks. They took their places at the table, it all looked so beautiful, but Ariana didn't feel so hungry, but then again she hadn't eaten for a while. 'What's this?' She asked, pointing to a bowl of slimy stuff. 'Escargot' nodded Allen 'I suppose...' She took one and popped it into her mouth and slowly chewed. 'Hmm, what is this stuff made from?' 'Boiled snails. They used to be my sisters favourite.' Allen had a sister? Allen glanced at her and sighed as she swallowed them, looking as if she was going to puke up. She hadn't noticed him before, but King Aston was seated at the end of the table. He was a large man with a feather in his hat. He kind of reminded Ariana of Henry the eighth. He slowly stood up, holding a glass of wine in one hand and silently coughed. 'Welcome everyone to my royal dinner, we are here in celebration of our recent victory over Zaibach, but it is common knowledge that they will be back and all of our soldiers and knights will try their best to protect our country. Ariana bobbed along with the smooth notioning of his voice, she tried to remember back to her school coursework about war and remembered that poem she read aloud in class 'Why patriots are a bit nuts in the head' What did it go like again?....'red for blood, white for glory and blue...for a boy'. Red, white and blue, the colours of the English flag. Her mind was set on going back home, she couldn't really remember the rest of the words but she thought the poem described Allen perfectly. Ariana casted her mind back even further to the other song she had read in class by that famous guy, Sting. 'All for a children's crusade' this wasn't exactly World War, she thought, but they were practically kids on the battlefield. She recalled some of the lyrics 'Nineteen fourteen' The date the war started and 'Virgins with rifles'. The teenagers in guymelefs, were like virgins with rifles, she thought, visualising Miguel's empty face.  
'Ariana! I said aren't you going to eat anything? You're just staring into space' pressured Van. 'NO! I DON'T WANT TO EAT! WHY?? WHY WAR???' Her ears rung as she yelled. Ariana pushed her seat back and swept everything off the table in front of her with her hand. It all crashed to the floor and the plates all shattered. 'I don't want to be a part of this!' she ran off, leaving everyone gaping with surprise.  
Millerna broke the temporary silence. 'I understand, it must be that time of the month' 'Millerna!' gasped Allen in horror.  
Ariana hadn't a clue where she was in the castle. There were huge, charred timbers above 'Well I hope it falls on my head and kills me!' She recognized the place. It was near the hangar where she had run the first time. Why am I always running? I always thought I was totally desensitised to violence after watch so many gore movies. She recoiled in disgust. This isn't a movie though, she thought miserably. Tears streaked her face as her feet lead her to the hangar. It was no longer dark, as a hole had been blasted in the wall and most of the guymelefs were in bits or partially damaged. She didn't know where else to go so she sat down. I don't like anyone here, I don't know where I am and I don't know how I got here. The tears left her eyes and slowly rolled off her face. Ariana buried her head in her knees.  
_'Oooo can't go and leave me, ooo my best fwend!' 'Bye bye!' 'Nooo, don't leave me all alowne!!!!' A blinding light surrounded the young girl and the boy stared pitifully up at the light._  
'THERE YOU ARE!!!' She lifted her head up softly, she must have dozed off, her eyes were stinging and face was bright red. It was only Allen, 'Man, I should get a better hiding place' Ariana muttered. 'You! Why did you embarrass me like that in front of King Aston, you shouldn't be in this part of the castle, it is sustainable to collapse because of damage, yet again you are still risking your life!' Allen shook her gently. 'I don't give a damn what happens to me!!' She thought about how much time had passed during her sleep. Maybe around half an hour, judging by the colour of the sky. 'I told His Majesty what a wonderful person you were, which is obviously a lie and you went and done THAT!' 'Get away from me Allen! I HATE YOU!' She screamed. 'WELL, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND JOIN ANOTHER GROUP WHO CATER FOR YOUR EVERY NEED THEN. IT'S NOT EVERYONE THAT'LL MAKE FRIENDS WITH YOU! ZAIBACH ARE LOOKING FOR NEW RECRUITS, WHY DON'T YOU GO AND JOIN THEM?....I find it incredibly unlikely they will come to accept a person such as you though.' He pointed out, calming down slightly. 'FINE THEN I WILL!!! I'LL JUST GO AND....AND LEAVE THIS STUPID HELL-HOLE!' She ran off, out of the side of the wall where it had been blasted away. 'NO ARIANA!! DON'T GO!!' Allen shouted, remorsefully.   
Her head throbbed and she was blind with hunger. Ariana sighed, 'Where will I go? I don't have any choice but to go down to the town in Pala-whatever it was called. To the bazaar to ask around.' She rubbed her head and stressed her hair back with her fingers, Well at least I'm nearby it, even if I don't have a clue whereabouts I'm going.  
Eventually, she reached her destination; there was a whole load of people there and some extremely odd-looking people. (Dolphin men!!) She gasped in amazement at all of the peasants and merchants, selling their stuff. 'Its just like a fairy story gone wrong! HEY EXCUSE ME!!! MR! Can you tell me where this place is and where I can go for shelter? The stocky man turned around and answered 'Good afternoon lady miss, you are in the Palas market, which is located in central Asturia, I'm not particularly sure where there is a shelter. Are you homeless?' 'Oh its okay then, thank you Mr' She cocked her head; facing the late afternoon sky, she was almost certain that she saw a disturbance up there. Oh well. 'Hello sir do you know where there is a she-' 'Evacuate this area missy, it's the Zaibach soldiers, in their floating fortress!!' She peered up again, she defiantly saw something then it became a distinguishable shape in the sky, a huge lump of floating rock. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT???' She asked herself, louder than she had meant to. She glanced the other way. 'It-it IT'S VAN!! She strained her eyes towards the harbour, on a bridge where Van was standing with another man. Ariana felt regret in her heart and want to say sorry to Van, it wasn't his fault she had adjustment problems. She trotted over to the bridge and broke into a fast-paced sprint. 'VAN!!!!! IT'S ME!!! She felt high spirited and quite happy, she didn't know whether Van and the others would accept her or not.  
'Lord Dilandau! Folken told you not to leave the anchorage!!' Panted Chesta, trying to keep up with the huge, red guymelef.  
'Who said anything about leaving the Vione?' He replied, sounding like a kid on Christmas day.  
'Lord Dilandau's setting his energists to maximum to shoot out a crima claw?' asked Chesta, to himself. 'Who is that girl, interfering down there Lord Dilandau?' proclaimed the blonde.  
'WHAT??? That must be the girl Dornkirk was talking about. Heheheh, you can tell Strategos we have a new recruit on our hands!' Inside the guymelef, he was building up pressure to shoot out a sharp, mercury claw, which would hit Van. Hopefully.  
He pressed a button. 'GO MY LITTLE CLAW, RIP VAN TO PIECES!!!'  
'HEY! VAN!! OVER HERE!!' Both men looked towards her, Van took a couple of steps forward. 'Ariana?'  
'WHATTTTT????' Dilandau's shriek echoed inside the Vione.   
'VAN!! Look up in the sky!!!!' The huge, metallic claw came thundering down with a crash and retracted. It missed Van's back by a metre. 'Brother!' said Van in a cold, unwelcoming voice. 'Dilandau, how dare you interfere' said the blue-haired man in a deep voice. 'So that was your plan brother' Huah? That tall guy was Van's brother?? 'That was not of my intentions, Van.' He walked away, to a carriage. Hmm? Ariana was sure she saw a small man hitching a ride under the horse-driven coach. Van turned to Ariana and gave her a dirty look. 'Oh, I see it's you again. WHERE DID YOU GO??? DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!' Some men with weird frilly clothes marched up. 'Sir Van Fanel, King of all Fanelia? King Aston wishes to see you.' The cat-girl, Merle ran up and hugged Van, sneakily pulling a face at Ariana 'Oh he does, does he? Talk about rude!' She despised them all. 'Ariana, come on!' Van ordered. What right did Van have telling her what to do anyway? 'VAN YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN TELLING-' 'WATCH OUT ARIANA!!!' He warned. She felt something hit her and she let it mould itself around her. 'VAN!! HELP ME!!!' She felt herself floating, there was only one other time she had experienced anything like this and that was in her own backyard. Below she could see the city mapped out. She was getting higher and higher and felt suddenly faint, the air was thin here and she felt very light headed.  
'Where am I?' Ariana rubbed her eyes, this was probably the millionth time she had fainted or slept in two days. 'Gatti, go and tell Lord Dilandau and Strategos that the subject is awake.' Ariana thought the voice was familiar. She gazed up. There stood a girl, in a blue PVC uniform.'Who-who are you?' 'My name is Viole and I have been issued as an order by Lord Dilandau to show you around.' 'Hey, I saw you in the woods the other day!' 'Huah? You're that girl! The one who asked for directions!' 'So? You weren't friends with that Miguel boy were you by any chance?' Ariana asked, with curiosity. 'Well, I was and I wasn't, He bugged me a lot, but now he has gone I kinda miss him' Ariana stared around the room. It was small and dark, with a bunsen flame lighting the place up with its orangy glow. 'Mmm..I'm sorry. I saw him get killed and I saw him dead, I also was there when you were arguing with him in the woods.' The conversation was getting deep. 'Yes, I organised a special ceremony with the Dragonslayers, in Miguel's honour. Of course Lord Dilandau didn't come, he's too up himself to do anything like that!' Wow these people were a lot nicer than Van's groupies. 'Dilandau works for Zaibach, doesn't he?' 'Yeah, this is Zaibach, Dilandau told me about you, he said that Dornkirk told him that you were from that Mystic Moon, so you won't know much.' Hmmp. I know plenty, she thought. 'Who is Dornkirk?' 'Oh, he's the founder of Zaibach, I'm not sure of his intentions, but he fights for an ideal future, he's just a big idiot though.' Ariana got the impression that Viole was a girl that slagged people off behind their backs. 'I take it you don't like Dilandau or Dornirk' 'It's called forced respect, Dilandau doesn't take s**t from anyone, he just hits them.' Van and the others always told Ariana to be more ladylike whenever she swore or said a rude word. 'Hey why aren't you people as sexist as the Asturians? Whenever I swore, people told me to be ladylike!' 'Yeah,' Viole started 'Lord Dilandau believes women are just as inclined to fight and swear as men' 'He sounds interesting! Will I ever meet him?' 'Oh yes...but tell me what is it like on the Mystic Moon?' After a lot of talking, they got onto the subject of guymelefs....  
'Television? Wow, it sounds so good, watching images on a screen; it's just hard to believe that you don't have guymelefs where you come from' 'we have cars though, I'm not old enough to drive a one yet, I have to be seventeen.' 'An easy mode of transport? I want a one! Dilandau would disapprove; we can pilot guymelefs from the age of thirteen, and I was ordered to show you the basics of piloting a one, you will have one of the new ones, _Alseides model 2, unit 20_ There was twenty to start with including Dilandau's red Alseides, but Miguel's was destroyed, so you will be number twenty again, not twenty one. I hope Dilandau isn't monitoring us, I really don't want to be hit again for wasting time.' 'Why does he monitor your bedrooms?' Then she thought 'Ohhh' Ariana giggled. 'Yeah, he doesn't want sexual activity, incompetents or any 'ickle Dragonslayers now does he? We are a mixed army after all. Hehehe, so are you ready to learn how to pilot one of these babys!'  
Things were finally looking up for Ariana, she had made a friend and she wasn't as uptight as anyone she had met so far Ariana had also actually giggled for the first time in a long time, she thought being in Zaibach would be harder on her, like Allen had made out it out to be and she was going to learn and pilot a guymelef....an _Alseides_ guymelef!!!

00:47 18/11/01 


	5. First Impressions

**All's fair in love and war: First Impressions**

'Well if you really want to learn how to pilot an Alseides, you'll have to learn the simple basics first.' Giggled Viole, turning to Ariana. 'Chesta's pretty good at long explanations, so he'll tag along with us.' 'Where are we going to now?' Asked Ariana. They were walking down a dark corridor, lit by lots of flickering candles. 'This place is so medieval!' Ariana commented, staring up at the huge stone walls. 'Medieval?' 'Never mind' they had reached a balcony, a very high balcony. The wind rippled Ariana's hair, they were floating onboard some kind of airship! 'What is this place we are in?' Ariana asked, running over to the edge of the 'ship'. She peered over the bars; they were above the clouds and could see all the tiny towns and buildings as specks. It was an amazing sight. 'This is the Vione, which is like the mothership of all of the Zaibach floating fortresses. Most of the Zaibach troops are based here, including the Dragonslayers.' 'Who are the Dragonslayers? You mentioned them once before, but just who are they?' Viole sighed, 'They are Dilandau's guymelef troops who fight for Zaibach' She started walking, leaving Ariana gazing at the clouds. 'Well aren't you coming? Chesta will be in the hangar, probably polishing his sword or something.'   
They had both reached the hangar. Ariana had never seen such a huge thing in her life. The scale of it all positively scared her. They trundled across a bridge, hundreds of feet up from the bottom of the hangar. 'Why is the hangar so big?' 'We have to fly our guymelefs out of the hangars, plus these aren't just the Dragonslayer's guymelefs. Some of them belong to other Zaibach soldiers.' Ariana turned her head and looked all around, there were men fixing their guymelefs, women chatting about where to attack from and even another hybrid man. 'Look there's Chesta over there!' There stood a gigantic, blue guymelef, alonside many others in a row. It was open at the front, Viole actually climbed up. 'Hey, Chesta here's the new Dragonslayer, will you be able to teach her about guymelefs?' 'So she is the one? She isn't even wearing a uniform.' Ariana didn't feel pleased about him at all. 'Yeah well I just got here, what do you expect? My name is Ariana by the way.' Viole slipped off. 'Hey where are you going?' Yelled Chesta. He was tall, with sleek blonde hair and strange turquoise eyes. 'Uh I was just-' 'Sneaking off?' He replied, his voice didn't quite suit the tone of voice he was using. 'You've got to help too, if that's what Lord Dilandau asked' Viole groaned. 'I'll show you to you're guymelef' they walked a couple of metres. It's just the same as all of the others Ariana thought, no individuality at all.   
'Well this is your Alseides guymelef, d'you think you'd be able to get in without help? You have to place this energist inside it. Whoever activates the guymelef with the energist is it's owner forever and a guymelef can be controlled only by it's owner.' Ariana looked thoughtfully at the glowing red sphere. She placed her hand around it, slowly and lifted it up; it was shining brightly. 'What is it?' Viole opened her mouth to speak, but Chesta was faster. 'It is the heart and soul of a dragon, they can be either retrieved off slaying a one or digging fossilized energists out of the ground.' The heart and soul of a dragon? Dragons are supposed to be strong; maybe they give the guymelef's strength or something. Ariana plunged her hand into the hole with the energist. It felt all cold and her hand was numbing, she placed the glowing orb inside. 'That is the guymelef's powerspot, it's where everything is controlled from' proundly added Viole. The guymelef totally lit up, the powerspot was shining brightly. 'It's verifying the energist' said Chesta, stepping back. The hatch at the front of the blue giant opened up. 'Oh, do I just get in now?' Steam poured out as Ariana struggled up, she had done P.E. at school but never anything like this, the experience was breathtaking. 'Now that you're standing up, if you press this button it will strap you in.' Ariana pushed the button, a belt pushed itself over her body and Ariana could hear all of the different noises, like a car settling. 'Huah?' The hatch at the front was closing her in, making hissing noises like an angry cat, it went all dark. It was actually quite comfortable and she could feel it was all padded inside, her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness, until she could feel the foot of her trousers getting wet. 'Chesta, Viole help me!!!!' Ariana sensed they were still there, even though she couldn't see them. 'Don't worry, it's just the guymelef filling!' yelled Chesta, smoothly. 'What do you mean filling??' Hey hello??' She couldn't hear anybody. The liquid filled the guymelef up to her chest. Stupidly, Ariana pressed the same button she had pressed to lock herself in, even though she wasn't certain of what it would do. The metal clicked and the shield opened, a white liquid poured out, she was drenched. The substance seeped to the very bottom of the Vione.   
'Ohh help me, she cries!' joked Viole. 'It wasn't funny!! I didn't know what was happening!' 'When a guymelef fills, it releases a lubricating substance that enables it to move smoother, you can see why we wear PVC uniforms now' A short boy in a Dragonslayer uniform ran up from nowhere. 'Viole, Lord Dilandau wants to see you' Viole sighed and nodded silently to the boy 'This can't be good, he always picks on me' she muttered, walking off. Chesta followed her with his eyes. 'She must be in trouble again, she must of been one of the two who got their guymelef's damaged in the last fight, she is quite a troublesome person you know.' Still standing inside of the blue monster, she asked 'How do I operate it?' He turned to face Ariana. 'You see these holes here? Put your arms inside and your fingers into the glove and hold onto the bar, they have special sensors that track your arm movement, do the same with your legs, put them into the holes, and you can move your leg and foot around, which should move the guymelef and make it walk.' 'cool' She gripped the bar inside of the specially patented glove, she could feel the cool metal onto her hands. 'Pull this rope and it activates the stealth cloak, which conceals the guymelef from human eye' He pointer to a rope, hanging above her head. 'But how do I make it fight?' He looked deep in thought for a minute and said 'Inside that glove you should be able to feel a couple of buttons, one on the right and one on the left, in both arms. The left one activates the flamethrower, which can cover up to eighteen metres ground-'   
'FLAMETHROWERS!!!!' This was better than she had ever expected; she got that really excited feeling deep in her chest. 'And this is the complicated bit' Chesta started 'but I will explain it because it's quite interesting. The button on the right activates the Crima claw, which is huge mercury claw that will shape, reacting to your thoughts' Gawd, this guy can drone on. 'What do you mean reacts to your thoughts?' She asked politely. 'It reacts to spoken thoughts, not visual thoughts where you imagine and see something, but the kind of thoughts that behave like voices in your head. If you command it to turn into a sword in your mind, your thoughts reach the energist and it carries out that order.'   
'So if I want it to turn into a shield, a long sword, a huge lance or something it will?'  
'Yes, it can't unfortunatly turn any kind of projectile weapon, if you command it to do so it just gets confused.'  
'But how can it possibly understand my thoughts? That's scary!'  
'Some say that a special bond is created with the pilot and dragon's soul inside the energist, others say that the dragon becomes enslaved, but no one really knows for sure, I know that it doesn't react to emotions though. Do dragons have feelings? Well nobody knows the answer to that either.' He sure likes to talk a lot, why is he keeping me waiting, chundering on about dragons and emotions though? Ariana thought. 'Hey what else does it do and when will I get to use it?!?' she hottly yelled, looking above her at all of the different wires.  
'Tug the _right_ handle once and it sets the guymelef to fly, tug the _left_ one and it has a reflecting light on the guymelefs' head, which is good for seeing in the dark with. The only drawback to flying is that you can't use the stealth cloak in flight, use as always you have to use the power of your mind to manoeuvre the machine.' Urrgg. This was more complicated than algebraic fractions in maths. Ariana peered through an eyepiece, which she had flipped down. 'Wow it's telescopic!' she zoomed in onto the hangar bridge, where there were people assembled in orderly rows. 'Chesta, what's happening down there?' she said in a hasty voice. 'It's Lord Dilandau! Quick! Smarten yourself up!' The girl, rushing tucked in her t-shirt and shook her jacket. 'Chesta he's coming this way.' Ariana couldn't quite see him, but he was pretty tall and had short, silver hair which whisped up at the sides, like devil horns. How unusual! She fiddled with the knobs on the guymelef and twiddled with all of the features. 'You'll get to test-pilot it later' Whispered Chesta, anxiously. The silver haired boy approached, quickening his stride as he got nearer Chesta's Alseides.  
'Well, well Chesta, I hope you're doing good job on that guymelef, unlike _some people_' Viole followed short behind him, with a big red mark on the left side of her face. Ariana glaced at Dilandau, he had a plaster stuck to the right side of his face. 'You must be the new girl, you better do a good job, get changed into these clothes you look a disgrace in those clothes.' He dumped a pile of clothing into her arms. 'What!?' She couldn't believe the cheek! He was worse than the Allen and the Asturians, at the same time she couldn't help herself feel......woozy. Viole violently shook her head behind Dilandau's back, as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut. 'Well I guess you're Dilandau, are you the boss? How much do I get paid for this job?' She knew instantly it was a wrong thing to say. 'WHATT????' He reached his hand out and tried to strike her across the face. Dropping her uniform, Ariana swiftly raised her hand and blocked it. 'Yo-ou-u-u!!!! You blocked it!' his voice was very uncertain and slightly raspy, like that annoying teenage boy that you seem to meet in the school corridors. Those self defence lessons finally paid off, thought Ariana, her hand trembling. She stared coolly into his eyes, her right arm still in the blocking position. He had the most strangely captivating garnet coloured eyes. 'Hey my aunt had an albino hamster, she said it was bad tempered because it was visually challenged!' His pale face went red with embarrassment. He cocked his head sidewards and stroked his finger down the side of his right cheek, the pressure made blood appear from underneath the plaster. 'Go on like that I will demote you! Get changed and go to the Dragonslayer's dining area for supper.' Ariana caught sight of Viole, who the whole time was gritted her teeth in suspense while Dilandau was talking. Always outspoken, Ariana had the knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. He walked off, the Dragonslayers bowing down before him.  
'You idiot!' Viole yelled, you've gone and put him in an even worse mood now! 'Sorry' she couldn't help sniggering silently inside. She watched him walk down the bridge. 'He has a nice strut' she retorted. Viole and Chesta gawped at her 'Huah?' Ariana's face flashed red. 'Well he does' She added. Viole opened her mouth. 'Do you know anything!? One: you were expected to bow down to him, two: Call him 'Lord Dilandau' and three: YOU DO NOT COMPARE HIM TO A RODENT!' Ariana faced the floor in disgust. 'Where shall I go to get changed?' The uniform was weighing down in her arms. Viole looked at Ariana regretfully. 'Just go back to my room, we haven't sorted one out for you yet.'  
In Viole's room (Viole had went off to talk to someone else), Clothes scattered the floor, blue trousers, her stripy t-shirt and her DMs. She took the jacket and undid the front; she slung it on over a purple tank top she was given. Then came the PVC trousers and the long boots in the same shade of blue as everything else. She didn't feel the same as everyone else. 'Ah!' Ariana cried, 'I need one of those sword thingies and that skirt thing that holds the sword in place, a belt too, I need one of those.' Ariana collected the dumped clothes and threw them into the corner where they landed with a small thud. Her hair fell to her face as she nosily bent over to examine a picture, a small painting of a woman and a young boy and girl. 'Ariana are you done!?' She jerked up 'Yeah I'm coming!' Ariana opened the large, wooden door to reveal herself 'Well you look smart!' Ariana stared closely at Viole's face, 'What happened?' gasping at the blotchy mark. 'Dilandau hit me. I kinda damaged one of the guymelefs in battle, she giggled 'I do not tolerate incompetence in my Dragonslayers!' she said, mimicking Dilandau's voice. 'Hit him back then,' Ariana remarked. Viole's jaw dropped. 'I would get demoted or even fired!' 'You must be the new girl.' she said, imitating his voice, quite annoyingly.  
'Aww just leave him alone, he's only doing his job' Ariana didn't know why she just stood up for him. 'What's up with you? You're acting like you actually care about him or something.' Ariana faced the ground, her face as red as Dilandau's guymelef. 'Shut up' she gritted. 'Fine. But we're going for supper now, so just close the door when you're finished and come down.' Supper? She was starved and was going to make sure she didn't eat any more snails. 'Just no conversations with the words 'albino and 'hamster' in the same sentence okay?' Ariana laughed. 'I will use full common courtesy I will bow down and kiss the floor he stands on' she replied, sarcastically. 'That's hard if he's standing on it!'

01:42 24/11/01 


	6. Ariana earns her wings

**All's fair in love and war: Ariana earns her wings**

Ariana decided she was ready in her uniform and traipsed down the corridor, following Viole who was well ahead of her.  
'Viole, wait up!' Ariana ran up to Viole. 'This is our dining area' Viole said, opening her hand to a dark room, lit only by lots of candles and Bunsens. 'Come on in everybody's waiting.' Everybody? They better not ask too many questions she thought. Ariana walked into the room, an inviting aroma filled the place. The room was not inviting. Eighteen faces, seated on an elongated table turned to stare at her. 'Erm hello,' Ariana cleared her throat. She didn't realise quite how nervous she actually was.  
'This is Ariana, Lord Dilandau must have briefed you guys about newcomers here, and I'm pretty sure he explained Ariana's situation (He better have).' everyone immediately started turning to each other and whispering. Ariana eyed the table. I'm so hungry, she thought, her empty stomach turning. She spotted a seat next to Chesta and between another boy. 'Just sit down, don't be afraid.' The nerve! 'I am not afraid!' 'Sure you're not' Viole chuckled, milking the sarcasm for all it was worth. Both girls sat down, Viole was sitting opposite Ariana. 'Hey, Viole where's Dilandau?' '_Lord_ Dilandau doesn't sit with us. He prefers to eat alone, he isn't a very social person y'know, he'd end up starting a food fight or something' Viole's big mouth crept slyly into a smile. She scooped up a handful of mushy stuff in a bowl then sneakily threw it, after glancing around to see if anyone was watching. 'VIOLE!!!' It hit the side of a girl's head with a sickening splat. She turned around and mouthed 'Viole, you are so immature, when will you ever grow up!' Viole instantly cracked up laughing. 'It wasn't me, it was Ariana!!!' What???? She couldn't believe her!!! How dare she, Ariana thought angrily. A man brought some dishes into the room, trying to balance one on each hand. 'It would be so funny if he dropped them!' she chuckled, trying to change the subject.  
'Hey, Viole, whose was the painting in your bedroom? The one with the boy the girl an-' Viole went all grave and serious. They were my family; the girl in the painting is me, when I was seven, The boy was my brother, who my mother adopted when he was five. Brother and I were the same age; no one saw much of him because he always wanted to be left to his own devices. One day though on his eighth birthday, he went mysteriously missing. Mother was very upset and became gradually mean, she sent me to Zaibach when I was eleven, so she could have time to think. Dilandau just recently was informed of her death, I was sent this old painting.' 'That's really tragic, do you miss your mother and brother?' Ariana felt guilty that she even had family, let alone hated them. 'I wouldn't know my brother if I saw him, I still think about my mother's sadness a lot now.' Ariana felt so sorry that she was angry with Viole a minute ago. 'I'm sorry' she murmured. 'Well I guess we have to eat sometime!' Viole feebly laughed, trying to put on a happy face. Ariana inhaled the delicious scent of food; something caught her eye, in the center of the wooden table sat the most delicious roast chicken ever. Drool was practically oozing from the sides of her mouth; the chicken was twice the average poultry size. Everyone just dug into the different and exotic dishes. Ariana did so too, ripping a leg off the chicken and totally scoffing it down. 'Hey you must be really hungry, that dish you're eating is a rare type of bird you know.' Commented Chesta. 'Yeah, its delicious too' she answered rudely, with her mouth full.  
After dinner everyone was free to walk around the Vione. Ariana, Viole and Chesta all exited, leaving a huge mess behind them. 'Don't worry, people get paid to clean our crap up.' Chesta smirked at Viole when she said that. 'I still have to get you into a guymelef by the end of today,' he reminded her. 'I almost forgot' she looked at Chesta 'So are you going to show me how to use one today?'  
In the hangar Chesta, Viole and Ariana were nearing her guymelef. My very own guymelef! All mine! Her mind was wandering off with thoughts of flying above the cities in her brand new Alseides. 'Well get in, press that button and we'll go outside to train' She leapt in and pressed the button, the restraints fastened across her chest. She felt confident in that Dragonslayer uniform. The guymelef started to fill up, as it did the first time. 'Wow these suits really do keep me dry!' The sheild and the face mask shut up, Ariana put both hands and legs into the holes. She held onto the matal bar and could feel the cold metal buttons with her fingers. 'Just hang on there! right if you want to test everything out, you'll have to fly it out of the Vione.' Okay!' she shouted to Chesta. 'Pull the handle you are gripping onto towards you. It should make the guymelef hover, don't worry if it makes a noise, then after you have done that concentrate which direction you want to go in'   
'Which direction _ do_ I want it to go in?'  
'To the left, out of the hangar guymelef passageway' This shouldn't be _too_ hard, she thought. The guymelef was in it's stationary position. She drew her breath and jerked the bar towards her body, the guymelef gave a shudder. 'This is it!!!!' Her heart was thumping three times its normal speed, she was perspiring heavily, for the first time in her life, she actually admitted to herself she was slightly scared. Alseides started making a low humming sound, then it started shaking. Ariana trembled _'Don't shout, this is perfectly normal for it to do, if you shout it'll make Chesta and Viole think you're a baby.'_ she scolded herself. 'Arrrghhh!!!' The guymelef was lifting off!!! Ariana moved her legs, with great ease inside the padding and the lubricant. The guymelef took two steps. 'You're doing it Ariana!!!! You're actually moving it!!!' Viole yelled, stepping back stadily. 'This is great!!!' The excitment built up inside of her. Wow I think I'm going to emotionly explode, now to navigate it. 'Think really hard' she grunted. 'Who are you talking to???' screamed Viole, whose voice was drowning over the guymelefs churning noises. 'I want it to go to the left, out of the doorway, go left, go left, GO LEFT!!!!'   
'Heheh, doesn't she remind you of someone when she yells at her guymelef like that?' 'Quite a resemblence!' He smiled at Viole.   
Ariana now knew why Van and Allen had enjoyed the battle, she automatically zoomed out of the door. 'Hey!!!' The wind almost swept Viole and Chesta away. 'She's a natural! she didn't even need our tutelage!!!!'  
'Yeah, I bet she's better than you, Chesta!!!'  
'What?? No way, she may be a naturally talented pilot, but she's still just and amateur.'  
Ariana was certainly enjoying this, even though Chesta and Viole weren't there to help her, she gripped the handle bar and found she could easily control this machine, she took it in circles, upside down and all over. 'This must be the flamethrower button' she spoke, feeling the left button near her shaking hand. Ariana foolishly pushed it. 'WOW!! OH YEAH!!!!' Golden flames burst out of her guymelefs' right arm, coating the fluffy clouds. It was a beautiful sight, the heat was just getting her started. She piroetted in the air, 'Hehheh, now to try the invisiblity cloak and the weaponry!' The rhapsodized girl tugged onto the greased rope. The guymelefs' head tucked itself in mechanically and the monster bathed itself in the cloak. 'YEAH!!!!....now I need to build pressure up to test the Crima claw' She pushed a button and held it, the over-excited girl then released her hold. A metal strip shot, as quick as a bullet out of Alseides arm!!! Ariana thought and concentrated. Rapier, rapier RAPIER!!!!! When the metal spike stopped, it withdrew itself and moulded itself into a double-edge sword, a rapier just as Ariana had wished. 'I can't ever believe I was afraid of these things, they are just so much fun!!!!'  
'Lord Dilandau!' The two soldiers formally bowed down. 'Chesta, Viole, where is the girl!?'  
'Lord Dilandau, she has went to try out the guymelef and test-pilot it'  
'INCOMPETENTS! Do you realise she is from the Mystic Moon?? She won't have a clue and I don't want to lose any more of my army!'  
'She-she was a natural, we-we tried to get her back, but she wouldn't hear us out.' Chesta stumbled on his words. He was such a baby when it came to authority. 'SILENCE!' Dilandau's face was raging with anger. 'We're sorry Lord Dilandau, please forgive us' they both obediantly answered together. 'Viole, go and set up my guymelef!!!! I will bring her back myself.' Viole flinched. 'Yes sir' Dilandau crossed his arms, cross with the ignorance of his Dragonslayers.  
Viole and Chesta sauntered down the hangar. 'Why does he always pick on me???' she stressed while opening the hatch of the red guymelef. 'Maybe he _likes_ you!' Both of them burst out laughing.  
Ariana was still experimenting with the guymelef, unaware of the hidden danger of flight. 'flames go on, flames go off!' she consectivly pushed the button that activated the fiery jets. 'Flames go on, flames go o- Hey what is up???' she asked, pointlessly self-questioning. Ariana pushed the button, but the flames wouldn't die down 'WHATS WRONG???' She decided to land it or take it to the Vione, but the fire wouldn't stop. The passionate flames were raging, the skies alight with fire. What if I redirect the guymelef, so it isn't so near the Vione? She flitted in the air, concentrate, concentrate 'IT ISN'T WORKING!!!' Then at those words, Ariana felt a sinking feeling in her belly, as if her innards had all dropped there. 'Arrghgh!!!!' The guymelef was falling, none of the butttons were working, as hard as she could push them. She felt fear strike a light to her as she dropped, Ariana's head was hitting off the top of the plummeting machine. She would hit the land any minute now. This is the end, she thought. I'm not even fifteen yet, at least she knew she had friends. The G's were pulling on her, forcing her head back. There was no hope now. She closed her eyes, ready for collision......

01:42 25/11/01 


	7. Preparation

**All's fair in love and war: Preparation**

Ariana shut her eyes as hard as she could, making her face wrinkled. She hadn't even noticed the flames had ceased firing.  
'The girl's falling, I knew she wasn't capable of competently piloting a guymelef, she's from the Mystic Moon!' Dilandau was inside his guymelef, and was rushing down towards Ariana's. He had a habit of talking to his guymelef. The air resistance held him back from picking up speed. 'Well I'll just have to freefall then, won't I?' Ariana was spiralling out of control, 'I'm so doomed Arghh!' Ariana's jaw jittered as the guymelef came to a sudden halt (Think of those theme park rides). 'What's going on??' Her heart was pounding in fear that she might start falling again. She heard a familiar voice through an intercom in the guymelef. 'Ariana, I have a hold of your guymelef! Don't touch _anything'_ It was Dilandau, remembering to her earlier incident, she replied 'Lord Dilandau, the guymelef lost control, it was mad!' she drew deep breaths and filled her lung with as much oxygen as possible. 'Shut up you troublemaker!' Ariana, despite her situation retorted 'you should be grateful! I came to Zaibach to fight with YOUR soldiers and this is the thanks I get!!!' She groaned when he didn't answer. She strained her neck to peer out of the headpiece at the ground, they weren't that far up now and Dilandau was lowering her. 'I guess his guymelef doesn't have the power to bring me up to the Vione.' Both machines were struggling under their immense weight.  
The eventually landed in a field, dotted with weeds and suchlike. 'But what am I going to do with the guymelef? It's broken.' 'You idiot! Do you realise you could have had us both killed! Just what do you think you were doing taking it outside of the Vione? Freid may of seen us!' He yelled, pacing around. 'What is Fried?' she questioned, taking a seat on the ground. 'Just what the hell were the Dragonslayers talking about at dinner!!!?' Ariana reddened with a painful anger. 'VIOLE'S FAMILY!!!!' He lifted his head up in shock, 'V-v-v-iole's family-y?' 'Yes, that is what they were talking about.' Dilandau reedemed himself, 'Yes well, they were supposed to have briefed you about the conquest of Freid, Viole's nothing but trouble.' Ariana sighed silently, 'Why do you bully her so much? Can't you not just give her a break?' 'SO YOU'RE TELLING ME HOW TO DO MY JOB, ARE YOU NOW?' Ariana wasn't going to back down at him! Then she thought, _how were they going to get back up there?_ 'Dilandau, how are we-oh.' She saw him climb into his guymelef, he better not be leaving me here! Her own Alseides was slumped clumsily on the ground, with huge scratched and dents in its 'shoulders'.  
'I'll tell Strategos to send backup' he growled. He casually sat down on the red guymelefs' left arm, which was also collapsed to the ground. 'We have to launch an attack on the country of Freid, on it's capital Goudashim.' Ariana stared at him blandly, he didn't look too pleased. The plaster was gone from his face and was replaced by a huge, red, glowing slit; he kept touching it as he briefed her on the mission. 'But why? What good is attacking a country going to do?'  
'Hehehe, Van is on his way to Freid at this very moment and we are only about ten miles from the outskirts of the country!' His face lit up at the sound of Van's name, only then she had noticed how incredibly handsome he was. I better keep that to myself, she thought. 'What do you have against Van?' she didn't quite fancy a rencouter with those people again! 'And just what does it have to do with you? I saw you with Van the first day Zaibach ordered me to take you.' Zaibach ordered him to take her. Why? 'I met them when I first came to Gaea, they weren't very nice to me' her voice sounded as if she was complaining about it. 'Oh dear, what a pity' he replied, sarcastically. 'IS EVERYONE AROUND HERE SO FREAKIN' UPTIGHT???' she yelled, jumping to her feet, 'Anyway Dilandau, why don't we just wait for Van to come?' she used the same taunting tone of voice he used. 'Wait for our prey? What if some of the pathetic slum people see our guymelefs? I don't think the stealth cloak works on mine.' They conversed for a while and he kept contradicting everything she suggested. He told her that the reason her guymelef malfunctioned was because it wasn't ready and it was new. Ariana began to like him better as he loosened up more.  
'What happened to your face?' He squinted in anger 'WHATTT? How dare you question me about it!!!' Whoops I've hit a sensitive spot she thought. 'Vannnn' He rubbed his cheek.  
There was some noises coming from within his fallen guymelef. They both cocked their heads. Dilandau stood up and stuck his head in it. There was a lot of static but it was the intercom. 'Dilandau, we are sending people down to pickup the malfunctioned guymelef. In the meantime Emporer Dornkirk knows where The Dragon is, and we could pre-empt it.' That deep voice. Ariana had heard it before _somewhere_ before. 'Very well, Strategos. I think my guymelef is working well in order.' Dilandau reported. He was waiting for me? 'Dilandau, who was that you were speaking to?' he glanced at her as if to say 'you're the one holding me back'. He grunted, 'Folken Strategos'   
'Who is Folken Strategos?'  
'He is Van's older brother and Dornkirk's second in command. We have orders to go after Van, you might have to stay behind in the Vione because of your ignorance.' 'What'd'ya mean MY IGNORANCE!?' Ariana knew thee was no point in arguing with him. Unless she had another guymelef, she wouldn't be going anywhere.  
'Okay...ready hoist her up!' A mechanic had Ariana's guymelef number 20 suspended in mid air by a set of incredibly strong steel ropes. Dilandau was standing with his arms crossed, impatiently directing the mechanic. At last the guymelef was in the Vione, Dilandau stared up at it then got inside of his own.  
'He didn't even yell at you much! That's really unfair! I get yelled at all of the time.' Viole and Ariana were in the hangar again, waiting for an accident report on her guymelef. 'Yeah, it's called favouritism!' Ariana glared at Chesta, 'Yeah but he doesn't have any paticular reason to keep blaming me for everything.' Viole slumped down over the balcony bars. 'Why didn't you tell me we had to attack Freid?' 'Hmm?' she looked up. 'What are you talking about? We weren't told to attack Freid.'  
'Dilandau said he told The Dragonslayers that we were heading to Freid because 'The Dragon' is there. 'He must be referring to Van Fanel and his Ispano guymelef, which transforms into a dragon.' butted in Chesta. 'Hey I've seen that when I was in Asturia.' 'Go and tell the master that the guymelef is ready, there was a problem with the controls, which were stiff with being so new. It needs a good paint job though' Ariana didn't care about any paint job, she just wanted to fight alongside The Dragonslayer army. 'I see he has done a good job on it, I must pay him extra.' Dilandau examined the giant. 'Lord Dilandau, why didn't you tell us we were going to Freid?' Viole knelt down before him. 'Arrrgg, HOW DARE YOU!' He grabbed her by the scuff of her collar and held her up. 'I'm sorry Lord Dilandau-' Viole made a soft thud as he threw her to the ground. 'I must have forgotten' Ariana was shocked how violent this guy was. 'Well Emporer Dornkirk knows where Van is, he is located in forest and is heading to Freid, we have to go there and capture him.' 'Yes Lord Dilandau' Chesta humbly bowed down, Viole lifted herself up and did so too. Ariana wasn't going to. 'We will be leaving in half an hour' He slowly made his path towards the exit, some of his subordinates following and she was pretty sure he gave Viole a dirty look. Or maybe she was imagining it.  
Thirty minutes later, the hangar was teeming with soldiers. Ariana was issued her own sword, which she sheathed and attached it to her uniform; this was going to be soooo exciting. She eyed up the blue monster and climbed up a set of steps that she had never noticed before. Her heart was beating ninety miles an hour as she placed the energist in the glowing hole.  
Inside Ariana slung her long hair behind her shoulders. Maybe I should get it cut short, everyone else does around here, and she aimlessly imagined her self with very short hair. The guymelef filled up and it was extremely cold inside, the draft made the hair on the back of Ariana's neck stand on end. Dilandau was also preparing his guymelef for battle, he made sure everything and everyone was in place. He too got inside. 'Move out!' his voice echoed through nineteen intercoms. Ariana was ready, she could feel her pulse throbbing and most of all, she was going to meet Van again.

01:57 02/12/01 


	8. A troubled reunion

**All's fair in love and war: A troubled reunion**

Ariana manouvred the craft out of the hangar, following short behind everybody else. Dilandau was in the front leading. 'Activate your stealth cloaks now! Remember we aren't to kill him, I want to do that!' Ariana obediently did as she was told and at the same time nineteen blue guymelefs and one red guymelef all disappeared into thin air. 'Head towards the forest down there, that's where Van is hiding!' Ariana was alone now, nobody to follow behind. The tension was gripping and her hands were shaking with a kind of excitment of fighting Van. She was about thirty feet from the ground; Alseides was a lot easier to control now that it had been fixed. 'Hey!' she saw something moving in between the tightly wound trees. 'Dilandau below us-it's Escaflowne!' she dived down, invisibility still in tact. 'What?' Van uncertainly peered around into the darkness. 'What is it Lord Van?' Merle was also with Van, tagging along on his Escaflowne. 'I thought I heard something' He carried on walking, with a certain uncertainty in his mind. 'WHAT!?' Jets of flames spurted from the blackness of the wood. 'Bye bye VAN!' Dilandau triuphantly screamed. He must really have some grudge against Van, Ariana thought listening through the intercom for another order.  
She was bound in the trees, protected by their twining braches like a camouflage except of course she was invisible. Escaflowne was directly in front of her! she held the Crima claw button down tightly so it hurt her finger to do so, the steam pressure was growing. Ariana didn't know why she was doing this or what good would come of it, but she still continued. She wanted something to pierce Escaflowne, then she released her finger on the button, they had orders not to kill Van, even though the chance was staring her directly in the face. The metallic spike aimed at such a speed it was like a silver snake flying. 'Oh yeaAHHH!!!' It went straight through Escaflowne's right arm. 'Van is right handed, so he won't be able use his sword very good, now claw, come back! Come back!' she commanded it, and it withdrew itself. 'Ariana, good work just don't kill him' Dilandau's over-excited voice loomed out of nowhere. 'I-I-I just can't see them' Van cried, it was incredibly funny watching Van trying to fight thin air, like a child having an invisble friend that only he can see thought Ariana. 'WHAT THE?' Escaflowne started running! It was backing out! Van is such a coward! 'Urhhh!!! FOLLOW HIM!' Yelled Dilandau.  
'Lordd Vannn!!!!' Merle's face screamed out 'afraid!' as Escaflowne ran towards an open lake. All of the Dragonslayer army arrived there. 'Invisibility cloaks are no good in water!' grinned Van. 'VERY CLEVER!' screamed Dilandau, tackling Van with a enormous sword. 'But we don't need to be invisible!' Dilandau's voice ran through the intercom. Ariana's heart pounded, what should she do? Van kept blocking Alseides' sword and she wanted to help Dilandau. 'Van's using his left hand, he must be ambidexterous or something' Van grunted, 'Only a fool would learn to use a sword only with his strong hand' Dilandau was weakening, she had to help him, 'And that's what I'm going to do!' She rushed up behind Van's guymelef and charged at, it panting in excitment. 'NO!' he yelled, he took one swipe at Ariana's guymelef 'DILANDAU!' her guymelef crumpled to the ground, everyone was in chaos but Van appeared to be holding them off well with his left hand. 'I hope Dilandau doesn't get hurt!' Just what was she saying? She didn't want him to get hurt, but why? Van was out of control, she didn't know he enjoyed fighting so much, but at least she knew why. 'Arrghhhhh!!!!!!!' Van took a swipe at a Dragonslayer's guymelef, it crashed to the icy lake. Ariana tried to raise her guymelef out of the shallow water but it wouldn't budge. 'Hellpppppp mee!!!' Dilandau looked as if he was fighting a losing battle, more and more of his men were getting wiped out 'Just hold on a minute' he yelled.  
Dilandau wanted Van. Wanted to see him die, after all he had done, cutting his cheek, daring even to try and oppose him. And Allen too, humiliating him and intervening his battles, he half wished Allen were here just so he could gloat at him. 'VANN!!!!' He guffawed. 'Why is this guy so bloodthirsty?' Van didn't know what to do with him, killing him wouldn't exacly bring an end to Gaea's wars, would it? Van persaveered though and with a sudden outburst of strength, he tackled Dilandau's huge, red guymelef. 'I-I-s he some kind of demon?' Dilandau panted.  
'Look above!!!!' Ariana's muffled scream came from the intercom. 'ALLEN!' Dilandau glanced upwards; the black monster practically fell from the sky. 'Allen!' Merle cried. 'Allen you're here' Van was grateful for Allen's presence, he would need all the help he could get taking Dilandau down.  
Ariana was slightly jealous of those who were still on their feet, fighting bravely. 'Oh man' she felt really stupid, like a waste of space, she was a sitting duck in the water. 'Dilandau! I'm retiring from my guymelef' 'STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' Damn. 'Dragonslayers, we've just had an order from Folken that we have to retreat' Dilandau commanded, immobilizing his sword and cloaking his guymelef. 'WHAT!??? Why?' 'Because, Chesta there are Asturian Leviships above and Asturia is one of _our_ Allies, heheh we wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea now, would we?' he replied sardonically. He and many other giant guymelefs took off to the Vione, the smoke clouding her sight. 'You're not going anywhere!' Shit. It was Schezarazade, pointing his sword at her guymelefs head shield. 'You and that other soldier are both coming with us' he said, not an emotion in his voice. 'DILANDAU!!!' It pained her to shout so loud. I wonder if he can still hear me, even far away. 'Ariana, go with them. They're going to get everything they take.' By the tone in his voice, Ariana felt as if he had a plan. 'How nice to see they have left you alone, now get out of your guymelef, soldier. Allen didn't even know it was her in the guymelef! 'No, Allen I won't!' Ariana loved shocking people, this time she had totally outdone herself. 'Whatt??? Ariana!!!' 'Yeah thats right. Hmmp, Allen you were the one in the first place who suggested Zaibach to me and quite frankly, I couldn't have been more grateful.' Allen sneered, 'Stop messing around with this contemptuous talk and leave your guymelef!' Well, she thought, Dilandau _does_ have something up his sleeve and he said to go with them. 'How am I supposed to with all of the water idiot!' She felt happy. And incredibly strong, like she could take on the world even though her guymelef was bust. 'Kio! Gaddess! Take the crusade above us, we'll have to hoist these machines up ourselves. Ariana's guymelef was for the second time attached to steel ropes and pulled up to a large airship by ten other guymelefs. Maybe my guymelef's jinxed to break all of the time or something, she thought.  
Finally she was inside yet another hangar. 'Well, we'll take you to Freid with us and have Placteau interrogate you.' Allen announced swiftly. 'I still can't believe she joined Zaibach though' whispered Van to Allen, both of them walking away leaving Ariana in handcuffs guarded by two Asturians.

00:24 09/12/01 


	9. The Interrogation

**All's fair in love and war: The interrogation**

A dark-skinned, bulky man led her through the corridors. Miss, Placteau will take it from here' he smoothly said, troubling to keep Ariana still. 'Let me go! Who the hell is Placteau?? LET ME GO NOW!' 'As much as you struggle you will not escape, you are on Zaibach's side now. Here's your cell' Ariana felt the colour drain from her face as he and two burly guards led her to a dark, desolate prison cell. 'Hey, you aren't going to lock me up in that, are you?' 'You stay here until Placteau is ready.'  
Ariana was forcefully pushed into the damp cell. 'Eww it smells like sour milk and dead people in here, YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! Pleaseeeeeeeee let me out!'  
'No you will stay put until Placteau comes' replied the large man, locking the key into place. He and the two guards slowly walked away leaving Ariana alone. What was that smell? It was really making her feel sick. She slumped down to her knees, still clutching the bars of the prison. 'Hmm?' she pricked her ears up curiously because she heard voices in the distance. 'Then we should launch a sneak attack against Zaibach then!' 'Keep your voice down Van' Allen's voice echoed through the interlocking passageways. A sneak attack? She had to tell Dilandau when she got out of this place.  
'Hey little girl, what are you doing alone?' Ariana froze on the spot. The pungent smell pricked her nose; a raspy and snake-like voice came from behind her. 'Who's there?' she put her hand over nose as indiscreetly as possible. Ariana couldn't see in the dark but she knew that if she could see, she wouldn't enjoy the view. 'I was sent here by Lord Dilandau.' Ariana relaxed as soon as she heard Dilandau's name. 'So does he have a plan or something? And who are you?'  
'My name is Zongi and I have been assigned to help you and the other prisoner' he said the word 'help' as if it was some sort of swear word. So there was another Dragonslayer held captive? She wondered who it could be. 'Just what are you going to do then? And who is Placteau?' she asked orderly. 'Placteau is a professional hypnotist. I will assume his shape and while you are under hypniosis, you will 'give' Chid and the others the wrong answers' So Placteau was somekind of voodoo man and this stranger was going to somehow take his shape. 'How? How are you going to do this though? And _who_ is Chid?' Ariana could feel his glaring eyes striking the darkness. 'Don't ask questions girl! I will become his living wraith and I will get you to confirm to the people of Freid their fears about Allen, they believe he is trying to take over Freid and have locked him and everyone else up.' She felt that there was more to this than he was letting on, she didn't want to be hypnotized, what if some of her own secrets slipped accidentally? 'Hey Zon-' He was gone. The large man loomed out of the darkness. 'Ariana, Placteau is ready, come with me' Her stomach turned 360 degrees, they might find out about Zaibach's imposing attack on Freid, they might find out how to work her guymelef, they might find out her hatred for the Asturians, they might find out her feelings for Dilandau. 'What feelings?' she denied loudly. 'Did you just say something?' the man remarked as he tightly bound her hands behind her back. 'Sorry just thinking out loud' 'Mmmm' his beard quivered. 'The other hostage will go first, if she doesn't speak there will be automatic execution, the same goes if any of you even tries to escape. Ariana wasn't listening. Her heart was pounding, the man said 'she' And the only female Dragonslayers she knew was Viole (with the exception of the girl who Viole had splated with food) but that didn't matter.  
When they arrived there, it was quite a cold welcoming, people were sitting outside of a cell; Allen was there, also tied up and held by a guard. Ariana shut her eyes hard, not wanting to open them in fear of who the other prisoner was. 'Sit down!' he ordered. Ariana only did so knowing the fact that Dilandau had a plan, otherwise she would have made a big scene, screaming and shouting. She took her place on the moss-riden floor.  
'VIOLE!' Viole sat in the small cell, handcuffed. 'Viole, how did you get-'   
'Be quiet prisoner!' yelled a little blonde boy. 'HEY!' Ariana stopped herself saying any more in case she ended up saying too much, she always did somehow or another. Who was the boy, was _he_ Placteau? He only looked about five years old.  
'Prince Chid, shall we start with the first prisoner?' suggested the dark man 'Yes Voris, let Placteau start his work' replied the little boy. His voice was all soft, yet intelligent and commanding. Allen looked at Ariana with despair, Viole just sat there, oblivious to everything. Maybe that's what I'll be like when they hypnotize me, she thought. A shiver crept down the back of her spine at the very thought of everyone watching her but being totally unaware of it.  
A tall, bald man opened the door to the cell and placed himself on the floor. 'That must be Placteau' 'I SAID BE SILENT!' shouted Chid. Placteau slowly put his hands together, shut his eyes and looked as if he was praying. 'Oh mano la chee carry ana' He started chanting strange foreign words in a smooth, rocking way. But was he Zongi? Zongi said that he was going to take Placteau's form.  
'Now girl, what is your name?'  
'My name is Viole'  
'And do you know anything about Allen Schezar?' Allen flinched slightly.  
'Yes,' came Viole's eerily swaying vocals. 'He is planning to overthrow Freid with the help of Fanelia's king, Van Fanel'   
'Majesty! This is an outrage!' Allen strained to free himself but failed. 'Allen' Chid gritted his teeth in denial thaty Allen could be a traitor to Freid, the candles on the wall were flickering and were making Ariana feel quite intimidated. This had to be Zongi interrogating Viole or he would have asked her what Zaibach's intentions were. 'I serve under Lord Dilandau in Zaibach' she carried on spewing useless information. 'Well there's enough evidence; Allen is guilty of treason along with Van Fanel, king of all Fanelia. 'Try the other prisoner' Allen helpfully suggested. 'Thanks Allen, but your only trying to save your own ass- owww' Voris led Viole out of the overgrown cage and pushed Ariana into it. She could feel her heard rapidly drumming underneath her uniform. I'm a Dragonslayer, I have no reason to fear a voodoo man she thought bravely, sucking deep breaths in. She hesitantly sat down. Gawd, I hope no one can see me shaking like an idiot.  
'Now girl, sit still, you won't feel a thing' He started chanting as if he was in a trance, _she_ would be the one in a trance soon though. Ariana was getting bored and amply stared around, she felt her eyes drooping the urge to sleep was overwhelming, this must be what it feels like when people get Carbon monoxide poisoning, they want to sleep but knowing that if they do something bad will happen to them. Her eyelids were pulling weight on her face, she wanted to sleep yet also wanted to resist, she couldn't resist......  
_'Don't leave me alone! Don't go!' cried the young boy 'Gooodddbyyee!!' the little girl said as she ascended into the illuminating light._  
'Huah?' where was she? 'Stay sleeping little girl' It was Placteau's voice! From where? Was she unconscious? 'Yes I am Zongi, I have inherited Placteau's power along with his form and I know what you are thinking' she felt so awake now. 'Am I sleeping?'   
'You are under the formal interrogation' Ariana knew he wasn't speaking out loud, with his mouth, but using his mind to communicate with her. Voices in her head. 'Ahh this is interesting, It'll be good to claim credit with this information'   
Whhat??? She had to make herself wake up but she didn't know how, Ariana tensed every muscle in her body and screwed her face up 'Get me out of heeeEEEREEEE!!!!!!' she screamed.  
That was weird. Her mouth was pressed against the stone floor of the locked cell. 'What?' Ariana rubbed her eyes dozily. 'That's plenty sufficient information' the fake Placteau smiled slyly. He was going to get the credit off Dilandau for finding the information about Van and Allen's future attack on Zaibach when the praise should be reserved for her. 'Come on, you're going to be locked up again where you belong you Zaibach scum' Voris grabbed her by her fore arm. 'HEY!!' Ariana reluctantly let Voris captor her and take her back to the cell. 'LET ME GO!' That's all she appeared to be shouting today but Voris had a strong grip, even though she was always a strong girl, Ariana could not surpass his strength. Her head bobbed along as he shoved her through the doorway. 'VORIS! ZAIBACH IS ATTACKING!!!'   
'What?' He turned in surprise, the young blonde boy, Chid teared after Voris 'Voris, we need your help, we've heard i-its a Zaibach attack' The young boy looked terrified and pale to the bone, Ariana saw this as her chance for escape. 'You stay in this cell instead' he gravely remarked, sqeezing her arm. 'Huah? YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP!' He hastily unlocked a much smaller cell and shut her in. He ran off with Chid. 'Oh no, if Zaibach are attacking there sure to burn this place to the ground with me still in it' Ariana felt abandoned. Zongi said he would help her but really just used her for information. 'Ariana!' she heard an extremely familiar voice. 'Viole!' Surely enough Viole came running up to her prison. 'How did yo-'   
'Those idiots! I crept off while they were rushing around bothering with Zaibach's attack and look what I got!' she swung a silver key, hanging on a chain. She smiled. 'Its the master skeleton key, I bet the big guy doesn't even know its gone, I took it when everyone was listening to you blabbing about nothing' Ariana felt slightly more at home now that Viole had came along. She fiddled with the lock, cautious not to make too much of a din. 'Viole, ermm like....what did I say when they were questioning me?' Viole almost cracked up. 'Oh that was so funny! The fake Placca asked you what your relationship was in the Zaibach army and then you said "I don't have a relationship but I do like someone!" Viole screwed her face up with silent laughter. 'Gawd, it was so funny, nearly everyone was laughing, that's when I got the chance to steal the key. You never said much else but your name and stuff. Ariana gasped at her own stupidity, 'Zongi's gonna die for that!' The door clicked when it was unlocked. 'Come on, I know where the 'melefs are!' I don't know what I'd do without Viole. She's a lifesaver, Ariana panted as she ran down the passageway. 'Here! Our guymelefs are through here!' Viole pointed to a large open space. Both guymelefs were standing there, absently inviting someone to pilot them. 'Yours is the one on the right! Lets go!'   
'No you don't girls!' Zongi! He was one ugly guy out in the light. 'Get out of my way, you traitor!' bellowed Ariana at the top of her lungs. 'I knew I couldn't trust you' snarled Viole, 'You're a doppelganger!' He blocked the girl's way. 'You won't be telling Lord Dilandau anything, I am too underestimated and I want some credit around here for once' he sneered cruelly. 'This place is going to burn down!' Ariana hurried her words. 'So pathetic.....I made up the Zaibach attack, there is no attack. Not yet anyway, I was going to help you at first but then I realised your distrust and your contempt for me, so I'm going to make things easy, you either foolishly try to cross me and die or march right back to your cells, I need a guymelef to escape.' Ariana bubbled up inside, there wasn't anything on Earth that would make her go back to the dark, foreign cells and be held captive for the rest of her life. It was now or never, he stared at her. He had huge, alien eyes and a distinct odour surrounding him. Viole nodded in agreeance. 'NOW!' They both pushed past, both girl's feet pounding on the stone floor. 'Viole! Hurry!' Zongi realised their actions and chased them 'You'll never get back alive!' he cried.  
'ARIANA! HELP' Viole slowed down her pace. She was tiring out with her heavy uniform weighing her down. 'Hehehe, I told you that you would never get past me, you foolish girl. I need your guymelef' He held Viole up by the neck, there was a difference to the way Zongi did it and Dilandau did it. Zongi looked as if he really was going to murder her. Dilandau just looked as if he hated her. 'Aaaaerrhh!' Viole coughed and spluttered. 'Goodbye little girl' he sniggered. 'No! Viole!' Ariana feebly yelled in disgust.  
Zongi dropped her corpse to the floor. Ariana stepped back, anxiously knowing Viole was dead and there was nothing she could do about it. 'Get away from me!' she nervously bluffed. Perspiration dripped down her forehead, Ariana swallowed her fear and made a break for it, running straight ahead in the huge, empty room. She heavily panted as she was being persued by the doppelganger. The guymelef was open! What luck! Her feet collided with the ground as she halted in front of the guymelef and jumped in. 'It's about time I woke up and smelt the coffee!' Ariana loved saying catchy phrases in the heat of things. Zongi stopped dead in front of her guymelef and took a left. He's getting Viole's guymelef! Chesta once said that only the guymelef's owner can control it completely and Zongi _was not_ it's owner. Her own guymelef hissed and screeched as she filled it up. The smell of her guymelef was so welcoming and homey, like an assylum from the real world.  
Zongi stood up inside Viole's Alseides. His voice screeched in the intercom 'You will end up like your friend down there' His guymelef pointed to the downed body on the floor. Ariana owed Viole her life but Viole's life was taken, it hadn't yet sunk in though. Zongi pressured up the Crima claw and prepared it to hit her. He tried enormously to shoot it, but it wasn't working. 'Why-why is it not working!?' he cried in disbelief. 'THIS ONE IS FOR VIOLE!' She struck his frozen guymelef right in the energist. Viole's own fell to the ground with a huge metallic crunch. I sounded so good! She thought, getting her guymelef out of the room, which was a guest hangar. Dilandau has to know the truth about Zongi, how he killed Viole and attempted to murder us both, the thought pestered her. Poor Viole.  
The invisibility cloak swabbed Alseides as she prepared to take off, the whole Dragonslayer army, No. The whole of Zaibach was going to put Zongi to shame for his treachery and Ariana was going to make it happen.

14:16 16/12/01 


End file.
